The Knight's Sacrifice
by MaskedNightmare
Summary: Spencer and Derek's love was blooming before an accident took them back to square one. Just as this happens a new case comes up and as Morgan figures everything out the Joker might take it all away from him. Morgan/Reid Pairing, some Batman/Joker
1. Chapter 1

Hope you guys all like this new idea of mine!

Day in the Life

Derek Morgan looked up from his desk when a slender white hand placed a steaming cup of black coffee in front of him; he smiled at the thoughtfulness of his lover. Spencer Reid was blushing as he always did when Derek gave him that smile at work. Derek reached up and stole Spencer's coffee; he winked at the young genius as he did so and said "I'll be thinking of you." He took a sip, inwardly he was laughing, the coffee really did make him think of Spencer, it was loaded with cream and sugar, thinking about it…it didn't make him just think of Spencer, it tasted like him too.

Reid looked down at the black coffee that was now in his hand, blatantly ignoring the knowing looks he was receiving from around the office. He tried to will his blush away as he typed at his computer; he couldn't resist smiling however, the coffee tasted exactly like Derek.

Garcia couldn't resist spying on the happy couple using the surveillance system. She smiled and clapped her hands at how cute her boys were being. She never got tired of Derek's naughty antics with Spencer at work. She hadn't even known that the 'tough guy' of the team could be so sweet. The rest of the team had noticed the changes too and had approved. Even Hotch, who was nervous at first about two agents on the team being involved, seemed to have relaxed about the situation and even roomed them together on trips. She frowned when Hotch called the team in to be briefed; it seemed that the team had another case.

The Case

Spencer looked sideways at Derek as they drove to the scene. His lips twitched nervously as if trying to hold back what he wanted to say, and failing "Derek…" he started and paused for a moment before continuing "Maybe you should take Hotch's advice and stay back as surveillance."

Derek's dark eyes darted to Spencer before flashing back to the road "WE already discussed this." He said firmly but calmly. He wasn't letting Spencer go anywhere alone, not without him.

Spencer could deduce what Morgan was thinking and couldn't help blushing in the darkness and tried one last time to convince Derek to stay safe "But you're his type."

From the unsub's profile they knew that they were tacking a young black male who was approximately twenty to thirty years old. He was most likely abused as a child and seemed set on getting his revenge by attacking black males who were most likely older than him and had an 'alpha male' mindset. The profiled that he was hunting down men who resembled his abuser, possibly a sign that his abuser was dead and no longer available for the unsub to enact his revenge. Either way, Derek Morgan fit nicely into his strike zone.

Derek didn't have the time to pull over and reassure Spencer, but he did reach over and squeeze Spencer's hand to comfort him "Hey now baby boy, we both know whose type I am." He smirked proudly, knowing that even if he couldn't see it, Spencer was probably blushing. He added "And Like hell I'm letting you go in without me."

They met up with the team and Hotch rose an eyebrow at Reid and Morgan "I take it you won't be staying back?"

Morgan shook his head in response "No way man, we need every guy we have out there, not sitting back watching the fireworks."

Hotch nodded in understanding "Alright, you and I will be coming in from the back while Reid, Gideon, and Elle are going from the front to corner him."

Morgan looked at Reid for a moment before nodding and saying "Let's do this." He turned and followed Hotch after Reid went with the rest of the team. They were waiting in the bushes waiting for the unsub to arrive before going in. Hotch paused before saying softly to Morgan "I didn't think that this thing with you and Reid would last…but I'm glad that it's working out."

Morgan gave the Chief a sideways smile before saying "I know, but there is someone who would be glad to hear that." both of them thinking of Reid and the Doctor's low sense of self confidence. They had no more time to talk as the unsub arrived and they made their move.

The Hospital Room

Reid burst into the hospital room, completely ignoring the frantic nurses chasing him. They only let off when Hotch quickly followed behind him and flashed his badge at them. "F.B.I we're here for Derek Morgan." And he followed Reid quickly, wanting to prevent as much damage as possible.

Reid knelt by Morgan's beside, tears streaming down his red face as he said softly "Derek? Derek?" He tenderly caressed the size of Derek's face as he spoke the bright hospital lights gleaming off of the simple silver promise ring he wore. His hand clenched spastically when he noticed the pale band of skin on Derek's finger. He turned to Hotch, his voice trembling as he said "His ring…"

Hotch watched from the doorway to give them some space before making his over to Reid. "They removed is ring for the MRI, they'll give it back with his clothing and belongings later. They say he'll be fine there was some trauma caused by his fall, but he should wake up any time."

Reid clutched at Morgan's hand silently, his eyes were red and his face had paled "I know" he said softly, but he didn't believe his own words. He knew that it was irrational but he _felt _as if something was wrong. He had no proof or facts to support this fear, but he _knew._

Morgan's eyes fluttered open as he woke completely and suddenly. He groaned at the ache in his head and side and groaned "Man what happened?"

Reid had been dozing in the chair next to Morgan's bed and jerked violently awake when he heard Morgan's voice. He briskly rubbed his face with his hands and smiled weakly at Morgan "Hey…how…how are you feeling?"

Morgan looked up, surprised to see Reid sitting by him "Hey pretty boy." He gave a small smile and asked "You look like you've had a scare…what happened?"

Red tensed when Morgan didn't remember how he had landed in the hospital, but firmly reminded himself that there had been some trauma to his head due to the fall. The unsub had panicked he realized he was cornered; he had fired at Morgan, hitting the agent's side who had been moving to tackle him. The shot had thrown Morgan off, he managed to still tackle the unsub but had hit his head hard on impact.

Reid straightened in his chair and said "You were running to tackle the unsub when he fired, a bullet went into your side and you hit your head hard during the fall."

Morgan looked at Reid for a moment as his mind went over the information, slowly he looked up at Reid feeling as though there was something he was missing and asked "Reid…where are we?"

Reid ignored the cold feeling that was settling into his stomach, after all hospitals were notorious for their fluctuations in temperature. He cleared his throat attempting to ignore the fact that Morgan had called him 'Reid' and said "We're in Atlanta, Georgia." He hoped that would help the confused agent so that he could put the Doctor's rising fears to rest.

Morgan shook his head and regretted the action when it brought him a sharp jolting pain "Atlanta?" He paused again as his gaze looked out the window and he said with disbelief "It's spring…"

Reid nodded, his throat felt so dry that he could no longer speak, he cleared his throat again and said softly "It's April 15th to be exact."

Morgan turned and looked at Reid slowly "Last thing I remember is Christmas."

Reid's mind worked in hyper drive, if the last thing that Derek remembered was Christmas then he wouldn't remember what had happened on New Year's Eve…Reid felt tears coming quickly to his eyes and looked away but not before Morgan noticed.

"Hey Pretty boy don't worry, things like this happen. I'll be right as rain in a few days."

Reid nodded but remained silent as Hotch came into the room. He took one look at the expression on Morgan's face and the silent tear's on Reid's before he demanded "What happened?"

Morgan could tell he was missing a **big **piece of the puzzle and said "Hotch man…the last thing I remember is Christmas."

Hotch started at Morgan for a moment before understanding Reid's reaction. He closed his eyes for a second and thought quickly before saying calmly "I have to go speak to the doctors." He headed out, as he went Elle, J.J and Gideon came in.

Gideon caught the look in Hotch's eye and asked directly "What's up?"

Hotch looked once more at the silent couple and said "Morgan remembers only until Christmas."

Morgan watched the rest of the team's reaction to that statement and turned to Reid. He knew he had to figure out _fast _what he was missing. It was then that he noticed something that would take his mind off of the situation for a moment and put a smile on his face. "Hey now…I know I'm missing something bit if Reid's wearin' a ring."

The room froze at his words and all eyes turned to Reid whose own attention was fixated to his ring.

Morgan ignored what was happening and playfully pushed "come on Pretty Boy…, who's the lucky guy?"

The Flashback

Reid felt a flutter of hope go through him. Morgan still remembered the Staff Christmas Party where Reid let slip his true inclinations. Reid had been watching the party from a distance, enjoying a glass of red wine when Morgan had slid up next to him. "Hey Pretty Boy, when are you going to stop spending holiday's alone and get yourself a girl?"

Reid had been absorbed in the Congo line that had started with Garcia at the lead and answered without thinking "I actually prefer the company of men." His eyes had widened when he realized what he had said but Morgan just laughed it off.

Morgan had playfully pushed his shoulder against Reid's and said "That's fair…so a guy then? Already have one in mind?"

Reid hadn't been able to stop the small hopeful smile on his lips when he answered "Yes." before looking quickly away.

Back to the Present

Morgan pointed a finger at Reid and said "So you asked that guy out? How's it going?"

Reid stared blankly at Morgan, finally understanding the phrase 'caught in the headlights' in a painfully clear way. Fortunately or…unfortunately, the Doctor came in and began to examine Morgan, letting the topic slide away for the time being.

The plane ride back was mainly silent; the team spent most of the time sleeping. The one noticeable exception was Reid. He spent the entire time gazing out the window as he toyed with the ring on his finger.

I hope you all are enjoying this! The Dark Night aspect will be coming in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading this new idea of mine. I hope you will continue to enjoy!

As he drove home Reid firmly reminded himself that he didn't believe in things like cosmic signs or 'knowing feelings'. He believed in facts, statistics, he believed in _science_ the Doctor had said that Derek's memories **would **return. It was only a matter of time as to **when** the memories would return. Reid admitted to himself that he was unsettled, which was reasonable since a large part of his life had essentially disappeared overnight. He was unconsciously playing with his ring again, it was the promise Derek had given him, and he had physical proof of this promise. All that was left was to trust the doctor's estimate and wait patiently for Derek to remember what they had together.

J.J looked around the bullpen as she held the case file in her hand. It was time to brief the team, and from the look of things this was going to be a messy case. She had warned the Chief of Police that their team might not want to accept the case because of the conditions that had been set in the request. Still she had to admit it was a very unusual case.

After much debate the team decided to take on the case. It didn't sit well with either Hotch or Morgan that there were restrictions with their investigation. However the entire team agreed that with this threat at large they had to do what they could to help. There was a true psychopath loose and he had already started his games.

The ride to Gotham was quiet as each member went over the case in their own way. The Gotham Police had not been eager to get the BAU involved. However the Mayor had insisted after the Joker's message was made clear. Chief Gordon had sent the request but had added a condition if the team accepted. They were to focus on the Joker; they were not to focus on the Batman.

Reid of course had become immediately curious "This…Batman, he's a vigilante who's been very active in Gotham and they have an ongoing investigation for him. Yet it's clear they seem to have no real desire to actually catch him."

Morgan looked up and said "Pretty Boy they said don't worry about it so chill. Besides it sounds like this guy is the help they need. Gotham is a bit of a cesspool." Morgan sighed to himself when Reid immediately became silent. He didn't know how to act around the young doctor anymore. He wasn't in the BAU for his brawn alone, he had figured out some things during the time he spent recovering from the bullet.

One day at work was enough to arouse his suspicions and the second day confirmed it. The man was…had? Been involved with was himself, Derek Morgan. He rubbed his ring finer absently; he had noticed that Reid still wore the promise ring even though Derek pretended not to notice the band of pale skin that surrounded his own finger. Reid had come by the first day back and explained he had 'left' some things on accident after a night out with Garcia, claiming he had consumed too much alcohol and had stayed over at Morgan's.

Morgan had seen what Reid had taken. It was a lot more than just supplies for a night. Several sets of clothes, toiletries, some of Reid's favorite books (Though Derek knew for a fact Spencer had memorized them all) had all followed him out the door.

It had just been a box or two but Morgan thought that his place seemed colder when Reid left. Even Clooney had gotten involved and had kept blocking Reid's way as the doctor tried to leave. The rest of the day Clooney ignored him as if it was his fault Reid was leaving.

Morgan had been remembering bits and pieces of the past few months. Some of the cases they had gone over, people he had met, but he still didn't remember being with Reid. So he said nothing, he didn't let on he knew they had been involved. He would just wait for the memories to come back and take it from there. If what they had was real then it would be fine.

Reid was looking down at the coffee he was bringing to Morgan. Black, just the way he liked it; he had kept up the tradition of brining Morgan his coffee, even if it hurt him. He had started drinking his own coffee black, even if it was too bitter for him he liked to think of Morgan as he drank.

They soon arrived at Gotham to a host of blood thirsty reporters asking who they suspected was the Joker and when they would catch him. J.J Stepped forward to take care of the press as the rest of the team went to the Police Station.

Meanwhile The Joker looked levelly at the mirror in front of him, remembering his confrontation with the Mobsters. He reminded himself that they were just the pawns in his little chess game. It would be fun to play with them for a bit, but then it would be time for the main event. He clenched his fists remembering when he had brought up the reason they were willing to turn to him in the first place "A guy like me…" One of the mobsters had hissed out the words "A freak". Joker could feel his lips parting to snarl at the memory. How dare that lowlife call Batman a freak? He calmed himself quickly. After all, it was all part of the plan.

"It seems sir, that the FBI has become involved. They're a team of Profilers to understand this 'Joker' fellow. I wish them the best of luck. I only hope they don't become intrigued by the Batman as well."

Bruce looked up from his papers with a considering expression on his face "Yes… that would be a problem…" He smiled up at Alfred "Invite them to the party I'm holding for Dent. It'll give me a chance to measure them up for myself." He turned back to the papers in front of him and finished them quickly, his mind no longer on them but on a plan he was quickly formulating. There always had to be a plan.

Gordon smiled sympathetically at the BAU's leader "I'm afraid you can't turn down the invitation. Bruce Wayne is infamous for getting his way." He knew what it was like to be pulled around by the rich playboy. However with all the financial backing he did in this city, he was the wrong person to say no to.

Hotch shook his head irritably "We're trying to catch the unsub, we have no time for parties."

Gideon narrowed his eyes as something occurred to him "Maybe we should go…After all this is being held for Harvey Dent and as the D.A he would be a large target. Especially after that stunt he pulled with the Mob."

Hotch frowned as he thought it over "Alright…" He said slowly "But not all of us will go: Reid, J.J and I will go. The Rest of you will stay back as surveillance." The team nodded and began discussing the plan, unaware as they spoke the Joker was already starting his opening game.

That night at the party Morgan was watching from a distance, his binoculars focused on the rest of the team inside. He ignored the fact that his gaze sometimes lingered on Reid. After all, Reid was a magnet to trouble and seemed to have a gift at attracting the unsubs. Morgan's gaze moved on, noting that an officer was escorting a small group to the party.

Shots announced the Joker's arrival to the party "Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen…we are tonight's entertainment!" He laughed as he moved through the guests, taking food and drink as he questioned them for Harvey Dent. He heard the sound of gun's being drawn and found three of them focused on him.

Hotch looked levelly at the Joker, he had seen many unsubs, but the Joker he knew was by far the most disturbing "Freeze! F.B.I!" He said as he stared the Joker down. His safety was already off and all he had to do was squeeze.

The Joker seemed unimpressed by the three agents and said causally "You know what I like about these fancy parties?" He smiled grimly as he said to the agents "They always have party bags." He laughed manically as his minions lunged as one and trapped Reid in a large black garbage bag which was secured with a purple bow. He smirked as he looked at the back; he had gathered information and knew that Doctor Reid was the exact playing piece he needed to win.

"That son of a bitch!" Morgan cursed growling as he watched from his location. Morgan was starting to think this guy wasn't as crazy as he made himself sound. Morgan couldn't get a clear shot of either the Clown or his lackeys, or else they sure as hell would be down by now. He knew that the other's inside must be in the same situation if they were holding their fire. "Damnit." He whispered to himself.

The Joker smiled and said slowly as he motioned for his men to back up with their prize "I'm glad that we've all decided to play nice…" His sentence was interrupted when he heard one of his men groan and saw that his prize seemed to have gotten over his disorientation and was now delivering well aimed blows to his men. He laughed amused by their pain "A little fight in you…I like that."

A gravelly dark voice spoke before the Joker could finish "Then you're going to love me." The Batman gave the Joker a swift punch to the jaw but the clown thought quickly and pulled the captured prize in front of him. "Ah ah ah… let's not be hasty." He said mockingly as he flashed his yellow teeth "Wouldn't want another death on your conscious do you?"

Batman said nothing for a moment before taking a menacing step forward "Let him go!"

The Joker moved quickly and whispered into the Dark Knight's ear "Not tonight Batsy…maybe if you're good I will…but not tonight." He couldn't resist leaving a makeup smeared kiss on the stern face before revealing his hidden knife and gave a swift painful stab with it as his men cleared the way for their escape.

He turned to the stunned party and focused on the enraged agents before him "If you want to hear from him in the future, I'd suggest you don't follow." He cackled as he dragged Reid Behind him leaving the frozen group in his wake.

"What the hell?" Morgan exploded as they arrived at the Station. They had come to deliver the partial profile they had developed on the Joker. It wasn't complete, but it was more than they had before since they had now interacted with him. Besides, there was no more time to waste if Reid's life was in his hands. They would have to worry about the finer details later, now was the time to act.

Reid woke slowly and his head's throb of pain informed him that he had most likely succumbed to lack of air and had been forced into unconsciousness. He stiffened as h e realized that he had no idea where he was now. He clenched his fist, why was he always a liability to the team? He jerked when he heard the sound of low laughter approaching and prepared himself for the worst.

The Joker had bee smiling to himself as his gloved hand gently caressed a newspaper picture of Bruce Wayne. His Batsy didn't think that he knew his secret but he did. It was so entertaining to play this game of pretend. He knew that he was pushing his love by killing until he removed his mask. That's what he said anyway. But even if he did step forward to revel himself he would stop him before he did something so foolish.

No he just needed to show his valiant Bat that he didn't have to be as pure as he thought, and then he would step in and show Batsy that was okay. Then the real fun would begin. He looked up when he heard a low moaning from the corner where his 'guest' laid.

Morgan thought that he might go insane. He had deduced that he and Reid had been in a committed relationship, but without the memories and emotions to back it up he thought that it would only be cruel to tell Reid that he knew. However if the near panic he felt inside was any sort of clue, his mind might not remember their relationship. But his heart obviously remembered and cared for Reid.

Pulling himself out of these thoughts he looked at Chief Gordon and said "How has he been contacting the Police and Media?"

A look of irritation passed Chief Gordon's face as he admitted "Videos," He looked at the team in sympathy as he said "No doubt that's how he plans to contact you about how to collect your agent."

A few hours later the Chief's words came true as an officer came in to the office the BAU were using with a somber expression. "This just arrived for you." He said as he slowly handed Hotchner a video tape.

Thank you all so much for reading! I hope that you will continue to enjoy the story!


	3. Chapter 3

I hope that you enjoy this new chapter!

Morgan watched as they loaded the video tape into the player and felt a sense of trepidation cross over him. He knew this video might be a recording of how to get Reid back…or like with Joker's other victims it might show the clown killing the young doctor. Morgan could see it now, the flash of a knife as it slowly cut across the pale column of throat. The camera panning out as the scene turned red.

Morgan breathed deeply as the film came on and it showed Reid sitting bound in a chair. He seemed a bit out of it, but he was alive and a jolt of relief swept through Morgan. Reid was alive, and at this point it looked like he was going to stay that way. Hopefully.

The camera was pulled away and now he looked into the Joker's ghastly face. "Hello…I thought you might be worried about your little friend here… So I ah just thought that I'd reassure you he 's alive and well." Wild laughter interrupted his speech before he continued "Now I assume that you'll want the young Doctor back. But for that to happen you'll have to do a little something for me." Reid moaned from the chair and received a quick slap across the face for his trouble "I want the Batman. He's not stepping forward so I want you to hunt him down."

He leaned into the camera and whispered "I want him by sundown tomorrow…or else things don't look very good for your friend." He laughed cutting out the film just in time for them to hear a panicked shout from Reid.

Morgan slammed his fist down onto the desk; the force of the strike seemed to echo for a minute in the silent office.

Gideon sent a quick look to Hotch before guiding Morgan out of the room. Hotch shifted his focus and looked up at Chief Gordon and both men knew they had just lost major ground.

Gideon looked directly at Morgan as he guided him out of the office and into the hall. Morgan paced for a minute before turning and looking at Gideon. He knew that the older agent had something to say to him and wanted it out in the open.

Gideon looked at Morgan carefully knowing he had to say this right or it wouldn't end well. He crossed his arms and checked over Morgan for a moment before he said slowly "I know that your memories are still coming back to you. But I have to say that your actions in there say you might know more than you remember."

Morgan looked up from his caging and paused, considering what Gideon had said. He decided there was no use holding back and answered "Yeah…I figured it out awhile ago but I don't remember it! I didn't want to say anything incase…"

Gideon finished for him knowing what he was going to say "In case it never came back."

Morgan nodded "Yeah…" He ran a hand over his face as he sighed unfortunately before more could be said Hotch came into the Hallway with them and told them shortly "We have to get going."

Reid looked up from the chair, his cheek stinging from the slap he had received but he knew he had gotten off lightly considering what he had happened to the others in the Joker's care. "Are you really going to let me go alive?"

Joker turned sharply and looked at the young doctor before him "Well it um…all depends on how the game is played doesn't it?" He knew that he shouldn't tell this little knight too much about his plans. He was an important piece in the game of course, but he wasn't the King. Still…it would be so much fun to tell someone about his little game!

The Joker stepped forward and looked directly into Spencer's eyes. For a moment Spencer felt as though nothing was being blocked between them. It was as if he was seeing the Joker clearly; no makeup clouding his features or green hair to distract the eyes .The dark eyes looking back at his own were direct and almost seemed to be imploring him to understand.

The Joker smiled and nodded slowly as he pulled back from Spencer "Yes…You know what I'm ah talking about. No I don't want to know who Batsy is." He neglected to mention he already knew "I just want him to ahh experience the other side a bit. I want him to Realize that sometimes…sometimes there isn't a way out of killing. Killing is just choosing one life over the other. That sometimes one has to kill!"

Reid narrowed his eyes as the Joker spoke and couldn't resist asking "Why?"

The Joker's eyes seemed to glaze over as he whispered, his voice not as harsh as it used to be "So he won't hate me."

Before Reid could push for more the Joker reached forward and gripped Reid's left hand firmly and roughly rubbed his thumb over Reid's Ring "You know what it's like…don't you?"

Reid looked at the Joker directly before pulling his hand away. His expression was as closed and guarded as he could manage while saying "It depends on what you're referring to…"

The Joker snickered as he roughly patted Spencer's cheek "You know exactly what I'm referring to." He pulled away and a softer almost sane expression crossed his features. "You know what it's like, being in love without the other side acknowledging you in the slightest. "The soft expression left him as he clenched his fist and growled "But soon…" He didn't finish as a new idea seemed to occur to him and he as coyly "Give me your phone."

Morgan looked down at his phone thinking that Garcia might have some possible information on Reid's location. Instead Morgan's heart thudded to see he had gotten a message from Reid. He opened his phone and looked at the words glowing on the screen '_Want to play a game?'_

Reid watched with a stricken expression as Joker sent the message. "What are you going to do?" Those darkly shadowed eyes turned and looked at him as the Joker purred "Wouldn't you rather know how I knew?"

Reid shifted in his chair, he could play games well, and mind games were usually included in that category. However, this was too personal for him to block out. It was too personal for him to detach himself using logic. He couldn't deny that he wanted to know how the _Joker_ of all people figured it out. When the very focus of his attentions seemed oblivious.

The Joker smirked, knowing he had won this hand "Very well…I suppose I could ah let you in on a little secret." He chuckled as he leaned into whisper the words into Reid's ear. It almost was as if he were a child telling a best friend where the treasure was being kept.

Over the past hour Morgan had received message after message from Reid's phone. He was surprised to see that they were text messages he had written to Spencer or rather 'Lover boy' as he frequently called him in the texts. He had quickly sent the m to Garcia and she confirmed that he himself had sent them to Reid.

His brow furrowed, how was this part of a game? He exhaled and shook his head. If Reid were here with him he would know what the game was and all the rules. However Reid wasn't here to play the game for him. Reid was the game. Morgan clenched his fists, _damn it_, it was weird to fee all tangled up inside but not know the reason for it.

He looked at the stunned reflection of himself as he realized something. He might not remember his time with Reid, but his feelings for the doctor were strong and real. He smirked feeling as though he was back on solid footing.

It was then that he got the last text message he had sent Reid, the last one before the accident. He clenched his fists as it was followed immediately by a new message. This one wasn't from either him or Reid. He knew who was sending it to him and he understood the game perfectly now '_How much is his love worth to you?'_

The Joker closed the phone and took out the battery before tossing the shell to Reid "There you go now you'll get your answer. " He chuckled before he looked out the small dingy window and then back to Reid "I'd love to stay and chat but I have a um appointment to keep." He winked at Reid as he locked the door behind him. Leaving the doctor alone with his thoughts and a useless phone.

Bruce paced as he turned desperate eyes to Alfred, his friend, father figure, confidant "What am I supposed to do?" He hadn't been happy that the FBI had become involved, but now a young doctor's life was in the hands of a madman. Bruce tried no t the think of the ones who had already died or the ones that would die in the future of this sickening game.

Alfred looked quietly down at the man he had raised and said quietly "The only thing you can do sir…endure."

Bruce shook his head, realizing that he himself was indirectly killing these people by not stepping forward. "I can't endure this Alfred."

Joker was watching Batsy's confession to his butler and smiled. Oh he knew it was wrong to spy on the other person in a relationship it had a tendency to create trust issues. Still, the Joker hoped that this time his indiscretion would be overlooked. It was time to rescue his Bat. He gave a parting thought to the Doctor trapped in the apartment. He shrugged, it was out of his hands now, the game could go either way. He was no longer holding all the cards and it would be interesting to see who held the winning hand by the end of this turn.

Thank you for enjoying this story! I hope it continues to thrill you!


	4. Chapter 4 Final

Thank you all so much for your interest in this story! Hope you have enjoyed it!

The Joker smirked as he entered the apartment. The little Knight was still sitting bound to the chair "Had business to take care of." He said shortly, knowing that his captive would be wondering where he had been for the past several ours. Joker knew that Batty was starting to reach his limit. He had never been pushed so hard by someone before and Joker wanted to be prepared for whatever happened. His eyes glinted as they fell on Spencer's form and he roughly pulled him along. He untied him from the chair but he kept him bound as he added a gag to the look and hurried him out the door. His goons with loaded guns were waiting.

Morgan was tired of playing the Clown's game. He was at the pier as he was told to at Sunset. The deadline to have Batman would be up and Reid's fate would be sealed. Morgan crumpled the note in his hand. The Joker had contacted them somehow, managing to flood the Station's mail with pictures of the bound and gagged Reid. Then a letter addressed to Morgan had arrived. It held another picture was enclosed of Reid's frightened face, but with it was also a note saying the time and place for the rendezvous.

Morgan could feel the note clenched in his hand. It was illegible now because of the sweat in his palm but he couldn't let it go. IT was his lifeline to Spencer and he couldn't lose it. Not ever.

With careful planning the team arrived at the docks. Gordon had the police backing them up with snipers but they knew by now that the Joker was prepared for any trick they had.

It was a tense wait before finally it was the arranged meeting time. Morgan wondered what he would do if the Joker didn't show and decided quickly not to think about that. The Joker wouldn't have set this game up not to play it, there was something else going on here.

The Joker arrived in his usual style. A car screamed down the docks forcing the team to dodge for safety. As the smoke cleared the Joker came sauntering out of the wreckage dragging a stumbling Spencer with him.

Morgan's dark eyes locked onto Spencer, he was barely able to hold himself back from ripping him out of the mad man's hands. But he had to wait, he had to let this play out right or it could become dangerous quickly.

The Joker licked his lips as he came upon the group "Everybody showed!" He said gleefully "I was afraid I wouldn't have an audience." His expression turned serious as his eyes flickered slowly from person to person before shaking his head with a frown. "I ahh…notice that you haven't kept your side of the bargain…"

Morgan stepped forward but was warned off by the dark look from the Joker as he raised his hand showing the clown he wasn't going to try anything. When the Joker looked satisfied he continued "Now now…I suppose I should tell you that I uh…never expected you to bring the Batman."

When Morgan heard this he ignored the warning he just got and said angrily "Then you rigged this game so we couldn't win!"

The Joker rolled his eyes and pulled out a gun and said "Alright…let's make this clear, I don't like um…interruptions okay?" The barrel was aimed at Spencer as he continued. "However, I do expect the Bat to show and then the knight is all yours."

Reid didn't have the strength left to feel fear as the gun was pointed at him. He looked over and saw the expression on Morgan's face and wondered if he had remembered what they were. Reid mentally shook his head at the thought. Morgan would make that face for any teammate in danger. He wasn't special to him anymore and he had to remember that. For both their sakes.

The Joker's eyes glanced around the area they were in. Batsy was nearby, he could feel it. His grip loosened on his prisoner when finally a dark form leapt out of an abandoned building and landed near them.

Joker felt his breath catch when his Bat made his entrance. He reminded himself that Bruce was only here to save the young doctor. He didn't yet realize they were in love. He faltered for a moment knowing that he was so close to getting what he most desired or this would be the moment when he lost the chance to have it forever. Then he felt some cold part of him return and was settled once more.

Bruce stepped forward and demanded "Let him go…and I'll reveal who I am… but only after you let him go!" Bruce was prepared for whatever happened after his. If the Joker killed him or the police arrested him it didn't matter. He had protected the necessary people and was prepared to disappear.

The Joker laughed and threw Reid onto his side, away from the safety of his team or the reach of Batman. "You think that's my game Batty?"

Morgan exchanged glances with the team. They had only been able to assemble a partial profile of the Joker but even with that he was already not following it. What was he doing? What was the point?

Joker stepped forward slowly towards the Batman, knowing that like defusing a bomb this was a very delicate moment. He reached forward and cupped Batman's cheek as he said teasingly "Can you guess my game now?"

Morgan saw that the Joker was distracted and so began to edge towards Reid. The Joker had what he wanted, now it was Morgan's turn.

Reid flinched when he felt hands on him but relaxed when he recognized them as Morgan's. He looked over his shoulder at Morgan and whispered "You have to get away from me!" Morgan narrowed his eyes in confusion not understanding until someone intervened.

Bruce had been too stunned to retaliate against the Joker, if he did then it might not matter that he had shown up and the Joker would kill the kid anyways. So he let himself be touched his eyes focused on the Joker the entire time before movement caught his attention.

Joker smiled as his hands moved off his Bat's face and wandered to the rest of his body. His eyes were locked with Bruce's the entire time until he noticed their attention slipping away. He looked at his captured piece and saw that another knight had come to its rescue.

The Joker mentally debated for a moment. Technically all the agreements had been met, the Batman had arrived they would be allowed to take the piece. Joker wasn't done playing his game however and still had an ace in his hand.

The Joker smirked as he looked at the couple and saw that Reid was trying to warn Morgan away "How touching." He hissed getting everyone's attention as he held up a little remote. "I'd let you take him of course…but I'm ahhh not done with the game quite yet."

Reid looked at Morgan as Joker spoke and said urgently "He's not kidding Morgan…you have to get away from me…please."

Morgan shook his head "Let him talk but I'm not backing down you got that Pretty Boy?"

Reid blushed and looked away; he had been filled in on the last part of the Joker's plan as they drove to the meeting destination, but he didn't know what more the Joker wanted.

Bruce looked down at the Joker "What more do you want? I'm here, what's the rest of your game?"

Joker smiled happy to have that intensity directed back at him "I want you…This isn't a visit or a onetime fling Batsy…you come with me and I let the kid go…that's the ah deal."

Everyone went tense and Gordon looked at the signals that his snipers were giving him, they didn't have a clear shot, and he signed back that if they had a shot to take it. He couldn't give up Gotham's dark knight for a madman.

Bruce had seen the signals that Gordon was using and knew what they meant. He had no choice he realized, the Joker had backed him into a corner and he hadn't even been aware of it. He had been prepared for many things, but this was not one of them. "And if I don't go with you?" He knew it was a dangerous question, but he had to know if there was another way.

The Joker shook his head "If you don't you don't…I can't control your actions Bats it has to be your decision." The Joker said easily before smiling darkly up at Bruce "But if you don't…the young doctor's going to have quite a…uh headache." He waved the remote a Batman and said playfully "And this isn't the only one."

Morgan had heard what the Joker said and turned to Reid whispering urgently "Where is it Spencer?" He hadn't like the implication that he was getting and needed to know.

Spencer looked up at Morgan and instead of answering turned his head and lifted his hair, revealing the small part of his scalp that was shaved in a small square at his temple. It was slightly higher than the rest of his head indicating what lurked beneath.

Morgan looked horrified at what he was seeing and said softly "Goddamnit!" as he tenderly stroked Reid's hair. "Don't worry Pretty Boy…it'll be okay."

The Joker watched the interactions between the two before turning back to the Bat "So what's the decision?" He leaned in and whispered so that only Batman could hear him "Come on Bruce…are you really going to let him die?"

Bruce felt ice in his veins at his name coming from the Joker's painted lips. He closed his eyes, he had no choice. There was more to this game then the Joker was letting on, but the second part of this game involved only the two of them. He frowned but said "Let him go…and I'll come with you."

The Joker smirked up at Batman "I knew that you would say that…" He put the remote on the ground and stepped joyfully on it "But it's the last time you'll be so self-sacrificing Bat." He shook his finger at Bruce like he was a naught school boy. "You don't disappoint." He motioned with his hands and another car came roaring towards him he pushed Bruce into the door that opened for them and then said to Gordon as he ducked in "The extra pieces weren't very cute…"smirking to let the Chief know what he meant.

Gordon saw the perfect shot waiting for the snipers and looked around wondering what was going on. In the sniper's place stood men with clown masks waving at the Chief as they disappeared as well, leaving the dead bodies as markers.

Morgan watched the car drive away and pulled Reid close to him "He said there was another remote?" He was worried damage could be done at a distance.

Reid wondered at Derek's behavior, but for right now he didn't want to think "He just said that so that Batman wouldn't take it out of his hands…" He closed his eyes and rested against Derek's chest.

Morgan smiled down at Reid and turned to the rest of the team "We got to get that thing out of him."

Gordon was already calling an ambulance and the rest of the team rushed over. Gideon was the first to kneel by Reid's form "You did good…you kept up with his game." He smiled proudly at Reid, surprised at how tight his chest was at the sight of Reid whole and mostly well.

Reid wrinkled his brow in thought and said "I…I don't think it was a game, it was just organized chaos."

Morgan shook his head and ran his hands through Reid's hair "Whatever it was, you did well Pretty Boy."

Reid looked up at Morgan trying to figure it out and asked "Do you remember?" That was the only explanation he could deduce from Derek's actions.

Morgan shook his head "I figured it out and then played the chicken, I don't remember a thing, but I don't need to."

Reid blinked at Morgan's words and then stopped thinking all together when Derek bent over and kissed him, whispering against his lips "I want my ring back."

Thank you all so much! I hope that you have enjoyed the story!


End file.
